<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jokes On You by mochiisoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222505">Jokes On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiisoda/pseuds/mochiisoda'>mochiisoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Civil War Team Iron Man, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiisoda/pseuds/mochiisoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>   Tony was a mechanic, which meant he fixed things</p><p>or</p><p>Tony's thought process after Siberia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jokes On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Tony was a mechanic, which meant he fixed things.</p><p>Ironically enough, the one thing he couldn't fix right now, was himself. It was pathetic, really. That after Loki, Obadiah, and having a fucking magnet in his chest, the one thing that got to him was his own damn team.</p><p>Well, he couldn't really call them <em>that</em> anymore.</p><p>Rouges was nice. It fit, because that was what they were. Rouge. Abandoneers. Gone</p><p>There it was again. That word huanted him worse then his nightmare's did. Yet it was there, looming like a shadow when he talked to Pepper or when he worked on Rodney's legs.</p><p>Just...</p><p>there.</p><p>Forever bounding on his pain.</p><p>But hey, at least the general public sided with him. He had never laughed as much as he did watching the new and improved 'I Hate Cap(+team)' videos during his stay at the Med Bay. And sure he may have cried a little during the kinda personal ones, but come on now! Who didnt?</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, it sounded weak to his ears too.</p><p>The billionaire sighed, pushing his chair away from his desk. Usually he'd be able to go at it for at least three more days, but something about the white of his lab today was just getting on his nerves. Tony tilted his head, eyes glazing over and before he knew it, he was trying to open a bottle of whiskey.</p><p>"Sir,"</p><p>FRIDAY'S Irish accent filtered in, wriggling through the foginess of his brain.</p><p>"Would you like to read the letter now?"</p><p>Tony glared at the bottle in his hand before sighing.</p><p>"What letter babydoll?" </p><p>The was a beat before she responded. " Roger's letter, sir" Tony almost snickered at the way her voice seemed to have gotten colder and flatter at the mention of the name.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Instead, he bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in agony. "S-sure, Fri."</p><p>In a matter of seconds a hologram popped up in front of his face and he had to back up even more to read the bullshitness that was this...'apology letter'</p><p>    Tony, I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say that, for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself, and I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should... So no matter what, I promise you, if you need us - if you need me - I'll be there.</p><p>                                 Signed, Cap</p><p>***           </p><p>     Tony stared at the letter. He backed up, leaned in, did all that jazz yet was still confused.</p><p>"Hey Fri, be a dear and answer me this. Did-did he- what was the <em>POINT</em> of that?!"</p><p>When nobody responded, the genius felt white-hot anger flare inside of him.</p><p>Tony threw his hands in the air. "WHY THE FUCK DID HE SEND A LETTER THEN!!!"</p><p>FRIDAY, bless her robotic soul, answered warily. "It seems that he is asking you to apologize, boss"</p><p>Apologize? APOLOGIZE?! He wasn't the one who-</p><p>he didn't-</p><p>aaaannnnd he was crying.</p><p>The hero let out a shaky laugh, his body giving a fierce tremor, composure crumbling. "Fuck them. Fuck me. FUCK IT ALL!"</p><p>Tony fell to the floor, a strangled sob escaping his lips. </p><p>"S-shut down the lad fri, please."</p><p>"But Boss,"</p><p>"Please..."</p><p>It was silent for a while, but eventually-</p><p>"As you wish, sir."</p><p>Tony closed his eyes, and tried to focus on the beating of his heart. Stupid Rogers and his stupid teeth. Stupid Barnes and his stupid metal arm. But dispite the eternal turmoil, he smiled. A wide, toothy, shark like smile.</p><p>Because when all was said and done?</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The joke would be on them</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>